Aussie Outback Fan, Part 2
'Aussie Outback Fan (Part 2) '''is the Season 46 premiere, and the continuation of the first part. Roles Starring *Fanny Featuring *Kuddly *Joey *Platto *Tazzy Appearances *Hairy *Prickles *Dummy *Dingo & Pup *Necky *Ossy *Spiny *Stripes Plot Fanny regains consciousness and sees that he is in the hospital. The doctor, Platto, stabs him with a needle - knocking him out again - to obtain DNA samples. Soon he comes out of his office to tell shocking news to Kuddly, who is in the waiting room. Fanny wakes up again and sees Kuddly in front of him. According to a DNA test, Fanny and Kuddly are long-lost siblings. Leaving the hospital, Fanny walks on crutches because his foot is in a cast, a perfect opportunity to get a signature. He asks Kuddly to sign his cast, but before she could respond, Joey calls her over to watch a new boomerang trick. With his sister preoccupied, Fanny decides to have other characters sign his cast. Fanny begins by trying to wake Hairy from a nap. Then he asks Prickles, who is busy slurping an anthill. At the beach he tries asking Ossy, distracting him from and surf and causing him to hit a rock. He later encounters Dingo wrestling Dummy and asks him to sign his cast. Dingo looks at him for a moment and holds up a pen, but Dummy bites off his hand. The crocodile is kicked into Pup. Lastly, Fanny tries to chase after Necky but fails to catch up to him. Fanny is saddened that nobody can sign his cast. Just then, he runs into Tazzy and hands him a pen. But it falls and splatters red ink on the ground, causing Tazzy to flip out as Fanny walks away. He quickly meets up with Spiny who is eager to sign his cast, but Tazzy throws the sharp pen at him before he could do so. Fanny runs for his life as the Tasmanian devil spins after him. Kuddly is still watching Joey throw his boomerang, when Fanny passes by. Kuddly sees Tazzy coming and flees, while Joey gets shredded apart. Tazzy corners Kuddly between a group of trees and closes in for the kill. Platto suddenly runs up to Fanny because he remembers why he left Australia: He was involved in a witness protection program to get away from Tazzy. Fanny knows he must save his sister, so he throws one of his crutches and it hits Tazzy in the head. Fanny falls over due to having just one crutch to stand on. He later awakens in the hospital once again, this time with multiple casts. Kuddly arrives and signs them all. Fanny cheers as his mission had already been completed and now sets to go home. Platto has just watched an episode of Happy Tree Friends on his computer, and agrees to take Fanny back to America if he can come along. Fanny thinks for a moment and agrees. The episode ends with Fanny back in his room, placing his signed casts on a shelf, along with a photo of Kuddly. Platto is seen beside the shelf, painted in gold and posing to look like a giant trophy. Deaths #Ossy hits a rock. #Pup is crushed by Dummy. #Spiny is impaled by a pen. #Joey is shredded by Tazzy. #Tazzy is hit in the head by Fanny's crutch. Injuries #Fanny is injured by the previous plane crash, and again by falling over. #Stripes has his arm injured for an unknown reason. #Dingo has his hand bitten off by Dummy. Trivia *Stripes is seen in the hospital waiting room, with his arm in a sling. *Scratches, Lyer, Glider, Fariv, Guzzle, Frodo, Tutu, Virizon, Sheila and Sheldon are the few AOF characters not to appear. *Fanny, Kuddly, Joey and Platto are the only characters to appear in both parts. *This episode is similar to ''Siblings in Blood because two characters (in this case Kuddly and Fanny) are shown to be long-lost siblings. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 46 Episodes